Item Class Restrictions
Realms of Trinity uses a unique system for class emulation to determine if a given character can equip an item that is only usable by one or more classes. Definitions *Modified Skill: Your modified score is the number you get on your character sheet. It is your base score with all bonuses to the skill added in. You get bonuses to skills from enchantments, gear, feats, and ability modifiers. *True Bard levels: Bard class levels plus levels in prestige classes that progress both Bard songs/day and Bard spellcasting (Bard PrCs for which you chose to progress another class's spellcasting do not count). Requirements To equip an item that is only usable by a given class requires at least 5 levels of class emulation. Levels of class emulation can be provided by *Real levels of the actual class *Use Magic Device skill/10 *levels/5 *levels/5 You MUST have at least 1 real level of the class unless you have 17 True Bard levels or 15 Rogue levels. Even if you have 70 UMD, you will not be able to equip a class-restricted item unless you meet one of these three requirements. All divisions are rounded down. If an item is usable by several classes, then you can equip it if you satisfy the requirements for any one class. However, class levels from multiple classes do not stack to meet the 5 levels of class emulation requirement. For example, a Wizard 3 / Cleric 2 with no UMD, Bard levels, or Rogue levels would not be able to equip an item only usable by both Wizard and Cleric. Items with an Item Level Restriction of 8 or less (worth 125,000 gold or less), including plot items, are not subject to these class emulation rules. Neither are items which do not need to be equipped (wands, rods, scrolls, and other inventory items). However, the normal rules for computing class emulation DC still apply. Examples Example #1: 40 UMD and no Bard or Rogue levels 5 levels of the class - + 0 Bard levels/5 + 0 Rogue Levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 = 5 levels of the class - 40/10 = 5 levels of the class - 4 = 1 level of the class required Example #2: 20 Bard levels and 10 UMD 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 + 20 Bard levels/5 + 0 Rogue levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 10 UMD/10 - 20 Bard levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 1 - 4 = 0 levels of the class required Example #3: 14 Rogue levels and 30 UMD 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 + 0 Bard levels/5 + 14 Rogue levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 30 UMD/10 - 14 Rogue levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 3 - 2 (rounded down) = 1 level of the class required Doesn't have enough Rogue levels for exemption from the 1 level minimum rule. Example #4: 10 Bard levels, 10 Stormsinger levels in which you have taken the Bard spellcasting progression, and 30 UMD. 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 + 10 Bard levels/5 + 0 Rogue levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 30 UMD/10 - 10 Bard levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 3 - 2 = 0 levels of the class required Exempt from the 1 level minimum rule, as you have taken Bard spellcasting progression for Stormsinger. Example #5: Bard 5 / Stormsinger 10 / Canaith Lyrist 10 / Cleric 5 with Cleric spellcasting progression chosen for both PrC's, and 50 UMD. 5 levels of the class - UMD/10 + 5 Bard levels/5 + 0 Rogue levels /5 = 5 levels of the class - 50 UMD / 10 - 5 Bard levels/5 = 5 levels of the class - 5 - 1 = 1 level of the class Doesn't qualify for exemption from the 1 level minimum rule as Bard spellcasting progression wasn't taken for Stormsinger or Canaith Lyrist.